Regulus Black
Regulus Black is from the YA series Harry Potter. Warning, there will be spoilers on this page. Background Regulus Black was born and raised in Number 12 Grimmauld Pl. For the first ten years of his life, he and his brother were the best of mates. Sure, Sirius was a bit queer, but Regulus would have defended him against the fires of hell themselves if he had to. More often than not it was the other way around, but Regulus doesn't like to talk about that a lot. Just like he doesn't like to talk about home, about life before Hogwarts very much. Life began for Regulus at 11 when he was sorted, quite predictably, into Slytherin. His parents praised him for it, made sure that he had all the best that their old money could buy. All he had to do was sever all ties with Sirius, something he did gladly once he got an eyeful of the disappointed look his brother bore when Regulus strode over confidently to the Slytherin table. So many pureblood parties had conditioned him to hide his emotions, but he was torn and terrified. It was his first taste of regret, but certainly not his last. He was on his own now, with no brother to protect him and only his best mate (Rabastan Lestrange) by his side. The years went on, and Regulus excelled as was expected of him in both academics and on the Quidditch pitch. He was a seeker, unsurprisingly, because Rabastan played quidditch too. First he had been Sirius's follower, then Rabastan's, and soon he would be coerced into service with The Dark Lord. He hadn't even graduated yet when that fateful summer came. He knew, by then, that he wasn't well suited to being the sole remaining heir to the Black family name. That was always Sirius's job, always. On his sixteenth birthday, Regulus found himself in an audience with the Dark Lord and shortly thereafter being branded with the Mark itself. What he did while in Voldemort's service was strictly between himself and The Dark Lord.Once he began to realize that this war wasn't simply about pureblood elitism and making the muggles slaves, Regulus began to be wary about his "loyalty" to the Dark Lord. All the knowledge gleaned from his time close to Voldemort, lead Regulus straight to a cave. And in that cave, with his miserly house elf, Regulus stole what he believed to be the only Horcrux the Dark Lord had made. Voldemort was none the wiser about what Regulus had done, and Kreacher, thinking that this was the last relic of his late Master, took the locket and kept it safe for all these years. Personality Regulus has had his life dictated to him since infancy. Everything he wore to everything he thinks, and it didn't get much better for him once Sirius decided to rebel. If anything, it got worse. He's in the process of discovering just who he is. He loves books and has a penchant for clove cigarettes. He follows his own ideals even if it means that the rest of the world is against him. Regulus is a loner. He would much rather burrow himself in his books than interact with people. He hates to fight, in fact, he would much rather run if at all possible. Surrender is always an option. He doesn't approve of killing people, for any reason, but he will do whatever it takes to make his parents proud. He's served as Voldemort's lap dog since he was sixteen, one of the unfortunate perks of being the last remaining Black heir. He doesn't spill secrets unless it is directly beneficial for him to, but he will betray you in a heartbeat if it is. Deep down inside, all he really wanted was for Sirius to treat him like his little brother again. However, that stopped when he (Sirius) turned eleven. He regards himself as nobility and doesn't actually think that anyone is good enough for his attentions, much less anything without pure blood. He made the decision long ago, that if he was going to be molded to be what his parents wanted him to be, then he was going to get as much power and solitude out of it as possible. He doesn't care for 'friends' nor 'loyalty'. He feels that people are perfectly capable of defending themselves, weakness is only a state of mind. To see Regulus smile is almost as rare as finding a four leafed clover. He has a fascination for climbing trees and a deathly fear of large insects. Personal Inventory *1 utterly useless wand, 13 inches, mahogony, dragon heartstring *1 pair of tattered and worn jeans *1 skin tight 'the clash' t-shirt *3 packs of djarum clove cigarettes *1 zippo lighter, silver *1 battered leather wallet containing the following: **1 identification card **1 apparating permit **1 worn and faded photo of himself and sirius as children **approximately 50 pounds, 67 pence **not a lick of wizarding money **1 condom *1 ornate silver cross necklace with a small garnet inset at the centre *1 hair tie *2 black leather wrist cuffs *1 pair of black and silver sunglasses *1 extra roll of gauze to cover a conspicuous tattoo on his left forearm. *1 pair of socks, white *1 pair of motorcycle boots, black leather *1 silver ring on his right middle finger *1 silver and green tie, loosely tied Black, Regulus Black, Regulus Black, Regulus